Mlaatr interviews
by Vazura
Summary: Watch me interview Mlaatr stars, and sigh my own death certificate too!
1. Jenny

_Hey all, thought I would try something new, I was getting tired of the super-dark fic, so I though I would alternate between it and this humorous fic._

_So now sit back and enjoy._

MLAATR interviews 1:

There is a set of comfy black leather seats under a spotlight. There is a boy about 17 years old; he has brown hair, pail skin, and emerald green eyes. He is clothed in a red tea shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and is about 6.1 feet tall. He is currently sitting in the left seat, looking relaxed.

He turns to the audience (of which you are a member) that you will never see, being off screen and all.

"Hey people! My name is Vazura, and I will be your host for the evening."

He leans back and continues: "I will be interviewing characters from the ever-popular cartoon, My Life as a Teenage Robot!"

"Now, my first guest is the star of the show, Jenny Wakeman!"

Applause resound around the room as the mechanical figure of Jenny steps into the spotlight and sits in the seat on the right, she is clearly enjoying the attention.

"So Jenny" Vazura says "feeling relaxed? So let's start right off, how's life?"

Jenny rolls her eyes and says, "It beats the alternative"

Laughter from the audience.

Vazura chuckles a bit "so, in a lot of fanart and fanfics you somehow become human, have you ever wanted to have that really happen?"

Jenny thought for a while and said "well, it would be nice, although I would miss my powers. I would say the best thing would be if I could switch between human and robot, that would be the best!"

Vazura nods and says "ok, there are a lot of fics out there paring you off with Brad, so do you really feel that way about him?"

Jenny blushed furiously and has trouble speaking. Finally she manages to speak "th-that's ridicules, we're just g-good friends!"

She paused, started looking off into space, and says "well, he is one of the only ones who doesn't look down on me, and he's always nice to me, and he is kinda cute..." Jenny's eyes widen as she sees she is speaking out loud, and blushes an almost solid shade of blue.

Vazura is grinning wildly, and says "Just friends, ay?"

Jenny slumps down and says, "Oh shut up..."

"Fine" Vazura says, "Moving on then, just how many gadgets do you have at you disposal?"

"Hmm" Jenny says "exactly 27,642 of them" she said like she was reading from a textbook.

"HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER!" Vazura exclaimed, "You know, your mom has WAY too much free time"

"Tell me about it" Jenny said, rolling her eyes "I can't even recall the last time she had a date, or even got out of the house for fun"

"True. Now, for my next question, err..." he paused for a moment "are you "fully functional"?"

"Umm, I am at full operational capacity, if that's what you mean"

"No, I...ugg" he held his hand over his face "ok, I'll just be blunt with it..."

(And now I earn my pg-13 rating)

"...can you have sex?"

Jenny's fist connected squarely on the face, sending Vaz sailing out of the spotlight, and toppling his chair over.

Jenny crosses her arms, and blushes furiously, and angry look on her face. Loud crashing sounds are heard as Vaz lands, gets up, and staggers around into things.

"Baka" Jenny whispers to herself. Just then Vaz staggers back, a black eye clearly visible. He sets his chair back up and sits back down "Well, I'll take that as a yes." He thinks for a sec and says "I should probably skip the dress removibility, robot period, and anatomy questions"

"If you don't want to get hit again, you will"

"Ok, let's move on, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Human"

"Well, we all saw that one coming" Vaz said "so, you've fought a lot of powerful villains, who do you think is the most powerful you've ever faced?"

"Well it depends, do you mean just from the show, of from fanfics too?" Jenny asked.

"let's just go with the TV show, otherwise there is a conflict of interests"

"Well" Jenny said "I would have to say it is Vexus, she never leaves me alone, and she would rip you apart if you got on her bad side"

"DON'T say that!" Vazura moaned "I've got to interview her later!"

"You poor kid, if not for a certain earlier question, I might feel for you" Jenny huffed.

Vaz says "Your still not over that? It was ages ago!"

"It was two minuets ago!" Jenny boomed

"Ahem" Vazura says "moving on now, how do you like being in fanfics?"

"It's pretty cool, there are some great authors, and some not-so-great ones" Jenny said, glancing at Vaz at that last part. He ignored her.

"Ok, finally, what's up with the outfit?"

"What do you mean?" Jenny inquired

"I mean I've seen hookers with more clothed on. I know you want some attention, but dang girl! The show's not called "my life as a teenage SLUTbot"!"

Jenny gaped for a moment, during which time Vaz said "By the way, what, or who, are you doing this Saturday?"

Jenny's foot hit squarely in the stomach, sending him and his chair toppling over.

"If that is all Vaz, I need to go now" she said sweetly.

"...ok...that will do..." he groaned

Jenny calmly walked off stage, the audience applauding for her.

After she leaves, Vazura chokes out "that's all...the time we have...join me next time when...I interview Brad...oh god my spleen..."

The light fades out

_Well? How did I do?_


	2. Brad

_Hey, well here we are again, hope you all liked the last chapter, so now on to the next one. But first, reviews!_

_Chapter one reviews:_

-yingyanggirl

-It's good. I hope you do Sheldon soon.

_He is next, don't worry. And thanks for that!_

-La miseria y la muerte

-Oh God... XD  
  
-That was really funny.  
  
-Sure, the jokes were dirty, but I dun care. XP SOMEONE was gonna write 'em sooner or later.

_Thanks, and yea, they are a bit dirty, but so am I!_

_Like I said, I earn my pg-13 rating!_

-hyper monkey

-Xfalls on the floor laughing hystericallyX OMG THAT FUNNY MAN! DO MORE DO MORE!! RONTFLMFAO!

_Whoa! Take a pill already! Seriously though, thanks for the kind words, it helps a lot!_

-Kojin-san

-That was hilarious man! I'm still working on a mlaatr story myself, I shoulda thought of the interviews man!

_Thanks a lot! In regard to your comment, well, you snooze, you lose! Although your own fic is looking good so far!_

_Well, you gotta love those reviewers, now on to the next interview!_

MLAATR interviews 2:

The same seats from last time are set up as before, Vazura is sitting in the right one again.

"Welcome again!" he said, turning to face the audience "to another episode of Mlaatr interviews!"

With this, there is a brief applause, and then he continues "My name is Vazura, and I will be your host for the evening"

"My next guest is that 16 year old kid, who gets the second largest amount of screen time, I give you Brad!"

Brad walks onstage and sits down, a grin on his face. The audience applause, the Brad fan girls going particularly nuts.

"So Brad, can I call you Brad? How have you been doing?" Vazura asked, leaning back a bit and glancing at him.

"Can't complain much Vaz." Brad said, "By the way, why did Jenny refuse to tell me what happened in her interview?" he then asked.

"Err" Vazura said, tugging at his t-shirt collier "her, um, her top came off on the set." He lied.

"Wow, wish I'd been there...um, I mean that's awful!" brad said, blushing a bit.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Vazura said, not wanting to dwell on it any longer. "how have you been making money?"

"I drift from job to job, although some are just nightmares, it's like something out of that fic "Brad's summer job!" oh, and your "suggestions" for jobs in that fic didn't help!" he said, remembering what happened.

"What can I say? I like inflicting pain on others!" Vazura said with a smirk "at least I didn't send Michel Jackson after you! (That fic's author did) cheer up, ba-"

"I swear, if you call me "Banana nose" I WILL kill you!" Brad said with a glair.

"Ok! Ok!" Vazura said, waving his hands gently for brad to calm down. "Lets keep going."

"Many people want to know, do you have a crush on Jenny?"

Brad turned red in the face, and said "what? Heh, we're just good friends!"

"Ok..." Vazura said, looking VERY skeptical, "Err, as a "friend" what do you like about Jenny?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Well..." Brad started, looking off into space "there's the pure innocence she has about the world around her, there's the cute laugh she has, that affectionate look in her perfect eyes, one fine ass..." he went on.

Suddenly, Brad stopped, his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and he turned as red as a tomato, having just relies the path he was going down.

After about 3 minutes of waiting, Brad choked out "...can...we...move on?"

"Certainly" Vazura said, the dirty grin never having left his face.

"Very quickly, tell me you opinion of several of the other characters on the show, and what place they have in your life"

Brad thought for a sec, and then started: "Tuck, someone to have look up to me. Brit/Tiff, to be avoided. Don Prima, to outdo one day. Sheldon, a pal at the best of times, a pest at the worst. Mrs. Wakeman, an old girl who needs to cut loose once in a while. Jenny, a...err, good friend" he finished.

Vazura rolled his eyes at this, but let it drop. "So, do you like being in Fanfics?"

"Well..." he said "overall, yea, some of them rock, A Girl's Best Friend by Queenbean3, and anything by CoyoteLoon, are at the top of my list."

"Yea" Vazura said "good ones" he sounded depressed.

"What's wrong?" Brad asked

"Oh, I'm just a bit upset about how I'll probably never be as good as they are" Vazura said, looking at the ground.

"But you're a decent fic writer, surly you have a fair chance to catch up to them one day!" brad said, trying to cheer him up.

"It's not that, it's that they are both great artists, and I can't draw like them at all. Even if I equal them in fic skills, my art will still suck!" he said, with exasperation.

Brad raised an eyebrow "aw come on, how bad could it be?"

Vazura took a peace of folded paper from behind the chair, and said, "you asked for this" he then handed the paper to Brad.

(Now, right about here, you're all like the people watching a horror movie, your all screaming "NO! NO! Don't look at it Brad! It's not worth it!" but you know he's gonna look anyway)

Brad unfolded the paper and looked at it.

Immediately his jaw dropped, his eyes expanded to the size of truck tires, and his pupils became pinpoints.

There was a long pause, then...

"...Oh sweet god in heaven...SWEET GOD IN HEAVEN! ARRRRGH!"

Brad dropped the picture, and continued. "MY EYES! THE HORROR! I closed my eyes and I can STILL see it! ARGH! IT BURNS MY EYES FROM _THE INSIDE!_"

While Brad was ranting, Vazura took the picture from the floor and pocketed it.

Finally, Brad sat back down, a haunted expression on his face. He said simply "No amount of therapy will EVER make that ok"

"Don't worry, in a few hours you will block it out of your memory, then you'll be fine, save for an instinctive fear of my art." Vazura said.

"Sounds like a good deal to me" Brad said

"Now Brad" Vazura said "tell me, how much action do you get?"

"Excuse me?" he said, looking irritated.

Vazura, taking it for ignorance, said "ok, let me rephrase that, how often do you do the nasty?"

Brad had a surprisingly strong right hook; it sent Vazura and his chair toppling over (again).

"You know, suddenly I think I know why Jenny didn't talk about you" Brad said, looking angry.

In a slurred voice Vazura answered "dank yo f ya teme, ye can gew now"

Brad marches off stage, looking angry.

Vazura shakes himself off, gets himself and his chair upright, and says "well, that's all the time and medical insurance we have, see you next time when I'll be brining Sheldon on the program, I'm...gonna go lie down now"

The light fades out

_Another chapter down, I think I like this thing. Please review ant let me know what you think!_

_Oh, and I might just take suggestions on who you want to have interviewed next._


	3. Sheldon

_HEY EVREONE! Got another chapter for you, and I'm ready to abuse another character! But first, on to those reviews!_

_Chapter two reviews:_

-hyper monkey

-I'm calm see? Well for one...yet another success from Vazura, the Michael Jackson idea was from yours truly, and I'm awaiting the next chapter Brad walks by me I HAVE AN IDEA FOR-  
Brad: Oo OMG ITS YOU! runs away  
me: dang...but next chapter please

_Glad you like it, great idea back there by the way, those characters are almost as afraid of you as they are of me!_

-Kojin-san

-Dear God, what next, need to insult Brit and Tiff on bein lez? Wait... (Starts writing down ideas) MUAGH HAHAHA, I shall scare you eventually in my stories... MUAGH HAHAHA

_WHO TOLD YO- I mean, err, what a ridicules idea, it never crossed my mind! And you will find it's hard to scare me, I've seen NSYNC, Aerosmith, and Brittany Spears on the same stage TOGETHER! You're not really that scary in comparison._

-yingyanggirl

-A few points:  
#1.I'm flattered that you put my review and a response at the beginning.  
#2.This chapter is very funny.  
#3.Please let Sheldon be next.  
and  
#4.Please make him show his obsession about Jenny stronger, that would ever be so cute!

_1, your welcome. 2, thanks. 3, he is. 4, you have no idea!_

-mpcp13

-Sweet mother of chum, my sides are hurting from the laughter! Most of the jokes were dirty, but what the heck? Anyway, can't wait for the next one.

_Dirty jokes were the whole point, and glad you liked it!_

-Queenbean3

-Whoa! You guys actually talked about me in this! Aw, I feel so special! I'm sure CoyoteLoon would be happy to see that you mentioned him, too! Don't feel bad about your own writing or art, though. Those kind of things can only improve with practice, and you're doing plenty of that right now!  
  
-Hmm, I'm beginning to see a pattern here in your interviews. I predict that by the end of the story you'll be sent to the hospital and put in a body cast. XD

_Yea, that's probably how it will end, not sure though. And your half-right, my FICS can get better, although trust me when I say that there is no hope for my drawing skills, if you called them "Dirty little stick-figures" you would honor them._

-CoyoteLoon

-Holy schnikey! Do I owe you money, or something? :-D Shucks, I'm flattered that you enjoy my little MLaaTR scribblings. Thanks for the shout-out, Vazura. Of course, it could all just be a clever plot to get more people to review your fic. Hm, kind of like that laundry list of reviewers I stuck at the top of my last chapter ... hey, I'm not above blatantly sucking up to the crowd!  
  
-Don't feel bad about your writing or your artwork. Like oh so much in life, they'll both get better with practice (Yecch, I sound like an After-School special). As for this chapter, I think your dialog-writing is improving; it sounds just like a natural conversation, which is what you're going for. Your descriptive narration has some room for improvement, but it's getting better too.  
  
-One suggestion: make sure to run your chapters through a spell checker before submitting, and always proofread at least once. Horror of horrors, your English teacher was right: grammar and spelling actually matter. Oh, and put some kind of divider, like a horizontal line or a row of dashes, between your review responses and the actual start of your chapter. It'll just make things a little easier to read.  
  
-Man, if this was actually turned into an episode, they wouldn't be able to air it on Nick - maybe they'd stick it on HBO. You've earned a black eye from Jenny and one from Brad. Fortunately for you, Sheldon probably doesn't have much of a left hook. Although the Silver Shell does ... hmm, I see some broken ribs in your future.

_I'm not addicted to positive reviews! I can quit anytime I want! Ok, yea, I suck up to you a bit..._

_As for my artwork: get better, hmm. Well, after about 10,000 years of trying, people might be able to look at it without trying to gouge out there own eyes._

_I always forget the spell check; it's a result of my short attention sp- oh! What's that?_

_And yea, Nick would never air this. And don't give Sheldon any ideas! (MAN, long review anyone?)_

-La miseria y la muerte

-::reads CoyoteLoon's review:: Haha! XD You evil fanfic writers. Always out on some plot to get more reviews. P  
  
-Okay... once again, funny. Me likes teh funny. Mwaha :P  
  
-Yeah! Get 'im Brad! XD

_Yea, see I'm using your reviews as energy and- ahem, grad you like it, and don't encourage the characters to hurt me, they do enough of that on there own!_

-Rudy4

-Lol, what will Wakeman's interview be like? OMG LMAO.

_Just wait and see!_

_Well, I think I got enough reviews, now on to the story!_

_Note: this chapter pushes the PG 13 rating to it's limit, brace yourself!_

_------------------_

MLAATR interviews 3:

The familiar set with Vazura on the right appears.

"Welcome again!" he said, turning to face the audience "to another episode of Mlaatr interviews!"

With this, there is a brief applause, and then he continues "My name is Vazura, and I will be your host for the evening"

"My next guest is that Jenny obsessed kid, Sheldon!"

A stirring round of applause great Sheldon as he steps onstage and sits down.

"So Sheldon, a quick note, it's ok to speak of your alter-ego the Silver Shell, no one who does not already know about it will find out" he said with a flourish.

"That's a relief" Sheldon said, then paused "err, is it true that Jenny sat in this chair?"

"Well, yea" Vazura said "but what does that...oh" he said, getting the obvious.

Moving on, Vaz asked, "So, It's true that you have a crush on Jenny?"

"Oh, it goes beyond that, it's destined love" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Err, ok," Vaz said, a bit wearied out "what about Jenny appeals to you?" he said, getting relaxed again.

"The list goes on and on, Vaz" Sheldon said, "there's her beautiful metal figure, her hot outfit, a caring attitude, an awesome ass, my metal fetish"

"The what?" Vazura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, its simple" Sheldon said "metal turns me on, I can't get in the mood unless a piece of machinery is in sight."

"Wow, usually I offend the guests, not the other way around" Vazura said, giving his dirty grin.

"Anyway" Vaz said, "Just how obsessive are you of Jenny?"

"I'm the president and founder of the worlds only adult XJ-9 artwork and fiction website" Sheldon said, looking proud.

"Seriously?" Vaz said, a note of surprise in his voice. "So YOUR jenfanxxx!" he said with realization.

"Wait, are you BringerofBacon?" Sheldon asked, "Wow, thought I'd never meet you!" he said.

Vazura said "I loved that piece of art you made with Jenny **::bleep::**ing her **::bleep:: **with her** ::bleep::**"

"Err, can we move on now?" Sheldon asked, looking a bit red in the face.

"Ok, I have more embarrassing and dirty questions anyway!" Vaz said cheerfully.

"What is your current goal in life?" Vaz asked

"To have me and Jenny get all kinds of nasty in bed," he said simply.

"Wow, nice one!" Vaz answered.

"Ok" Vazura then said "if you could be a robot, would you? And what kind would you be?"

"I would SO be a robot if I could, as for type well" Sheldon paused "I guess I would be a male version of Jenny" he said, then after thinking for a while he added "but with interchangeable genders!"

"Ew, that's nasty and a good idea at the same time!" Vazura said, then paused for a moment.

Vaz actually blushed at a thought that went through his head.

"What?" Sheldon said "what are you thinking of?"

"Just the shear concept of hot Jenny on Jenny action shorted out my brain" Vaz said, looking dreamily away into the distance

Sheldon though for a sec, then went into a trance at the thought.

"I gotta draw some fanart of that" Sheldon said

"Ahem" Vazura said, "Before we break our PG 13 rating, let's move on"

"Sheldon, like in the last chapter, please give me your opinion of some of the other characters in the show" he asked

Sheldon though for a sec, then started "Brad: competition. Tuck: an innocent kid. Brit/Tiff: horrible people who insult the downtrodden like Jenny and me. Don Prima: a jerk, Jenny deserves better. Miss Wakeman: someone to kiss up to in order to get closer to Jenny. Jenny: the love of my life!" he finished with emphasis.

"Well" Vaz said "that sounds about right"

"So" Vazura continued, "what's up with the pimples, how did it happen?"

"Err, did you know motor oil on your skin can cause you to break out?" Sheldon said sheepishly.

"Wow, err" Vaz reached for words "I just got about 20 nasty thoughts at once over that one" he stated, blushing.

"So" Vaz said, "what kind of Jenny related items do you own"

"Well" Sheldon started "there's my Jenny love shrine in my closet, there's my Jenny artwork. You get the idea"

Vazura thought for a sec, and then asked, "How do you respond to the rumors of an anatomically correct inflatable Jenny doll?"

Sheldon turned crimson red, paused a moment, then said, "It's not inflatable, it's metal"

"Wow" Vaz said, "You should be glad Jenny doesn't know about that"

"Yea" Sheldon said, "Also, I actually made two, and sold the other one on e-bay, I never knew who got it"

"Yea" Vazura said knowingly "::cough::Brad::cough::"

"What did you say? I missed it" Sheldon said.

"Oh, nothing" Vaz said

_(Dirtiest, chapter, EVER! And now for the question you all knew I would ask)_

"Finally" Vazura said, "how much action have you gotten? And the Jenny doll does not count"

Sheldon looked angry, and said, "excuse me a moment"

Sheldon walked off stage, Vaz looking after him. "Where is he going?" Vaz asked

Suddenly, Vazura is caught from behind by the Silver Shell. He proceeds to slam Vaz all over the room.

"That's all the -OW- time we have, see you -ARGH- next time, when I interview Tuck" Vazura said as Shell slammed his limp form all over the room.

_------------------_

_Well, you need to know that the dirty jokes will be less intense next chapter; this was an exception to the rule._

_I just wanted one REALY dirty chapter, just for the heck of it. I now await the riot of angry Sheldon fans to come after me._

_Good or bad, I wanna know what you thought of this chapter!_


	4. Tuck

_How is everyone? I know that the last interview was gross, but that was a one-time show. If it makes you feel any better, this is Tucks interview, so I won't do anything too dirty in the interview._

_Chapter three reviews:_

-Smelly old men that shout

-This was good...dirty...erm...a wee bit WRONG.

-I think this will be the last time I read one of your mlaatr fics...ew...BAD IMAGES!

_I tried to warn you all, that was one of my dirtiest chapters, I even gave a warning._

_Well, I'm sad to see you go, but it's your call._

-Yingyanggirl

-That was cute and funny. This is officially my favorite chapter.

_Glad you like it, I thought that as a Sheldon fan you would smite me for this, thanks!_

-Hyper monkey

-OO omg! Are you alright?! Lol!! Wow and I thought being beaten up by fanatic Brad fangirls was horrible! But damn by the Silver Shell? Ouch! Well yeah funny AND dirty chapter ever! Lol yeah I admit I strike fear into the MLAATR character's hearts but still! And since Tuck is my ultimate favorite character in MLAATR I await  
-Tuck: OO begins to shake in fear  
-Me: hehehehe...  
-Brad: OH NO TUCK! NO!  
-Me: Brad! Now I can tell you my idea!  
-Brad: Oo  
-Tuck: RUN BRAD RUN!!

_I'll be fine, I guess I get what I deserve, I went overboard on that one._

-Mpcp13

-Blinks Now that chapter was exactly 352 orders of magnitude dirty. Perv Sheldon, who'dve thunk...

-Hmm, at least Tuck can't hurt you. Or can he...

_Dirty was the whole point, you won't see many like these. This was my portrayal of Sheldon: The ultra obsessed fanboy, with a perverted aspect to him. And we never know what Tuck will do, now do we?_

-L.C.Techno

-How dare you writing such unspeakable things! Then again don't you dare not to! ;) This has to be the dirtiest, funniest thing I've read in my whole life. (Dunno, Maybe 's earlier strips could rivals your fic.) I'm proud of you for trying to push the limits. Or maybe I should beat you up too. Not that I don't like your fic, I wanna join the beat up Vazura Club. :P Write on!

_This is the general attitude I am getting for that whole chapter, people torn between praise and anger. You have to tell me where to find "Maybe 's earlier strips." Sounds right up my ally. And if you wanna beat me up, get in line behind all the MlaaTR characters, and about a dozen other people._

-La miseria y la muerte

-Okay... I got about halfway through this chapter and decided it was a little too sick to finish. Xx

-I'll read Tuck's interview, though. I'm hoping you won't talk so dirty with a 12-year-old. Yeah, two nerdy pale teenage guys talking like that I can understand, but please... not with the children!

_Aww, don't like the dirty stuff? Too bad, guess you can't please all the people all of the time. Don't worry; nothing dirty will come out of my mouth during the interview._

-Ninja Chic

-Hey my fic was mentioned it this yay! That fics not there anymore, crap! Don't worry I just gotta fix it and it'll be back up soon! Something got screwed up with the thing separating the thing form what they said to what they did, I promise ill put it back up! Anyway I like your fic it's awesome!

_Thanks a lot, when you get you fic up, I'll have a look. Thanks for your complements, keep reading._

_Now, on to the next chapter, enjoy!_

_------------------_

MLAATR interviews 3:

The familiar set with Vazura on the right appears.

"Welcome yet again!" he said, turning to face the audience "to this episode of Mlaatr interviews!"

With this, there is a round of applause, and then he continues "My name, as you know, is Vazura, and I will be your host for the evening"

"My next guest is Brad's little brother, the cute one, Tuck!"

Applause greets Tuck, as he walks up and hops into the chair.

"So Tuck, how are you?" Vazura said, keeping his vow to remain clean in this episode clear in his mind.

"Pretty good, Vaz" Tuck said in his usual perky voice. "Brad said something about your interviews, but I can't remember it"

"Err, so, why are you hyper all the time?" Vazura asked, leaning forward in his chair with an inquisitive look on his face.

"One word Vaz, sugar! I down two cups a day." Tuck stated with enthusiasm.

"Wow, that certainly explains a lot." Vaz said, "So Tuck, what is up with your fear of big wheels?"

At the mention of the word wheels, Tuck started looking a little pail.

"Well, when I was 5, I went to see the international unicycle parade. I was distracted, and I wandered into the parade..." Tuck then cringed at the memory.

"Say no more, I think I get the idea" Vazura said, now wanting to envision any more.

"So, who is this "Johnny Zoom" you keep mentioning?" Vazura asked.

"My favorite cartoon super hero and comic star! I wanna be as cool as him when I grow up!" Tuck stated.

"Yea, I figured that it was something like that." Vazura said.

"So" Vazura continued, "what do you think of Jenny?"

Tuck started talking enthusiastically "She's awesome! How many crime-fighting robots do you meet? She's got all this cool crime fighting-"

"I get the point Tuck!" Vazura said, trying to calm him down.

"Ok..." Tuck said, calming down a bit.

"So Tuck, what are some of your hobbies?" Vazura inquired.

"Scateboarding, baseball, video games, softball, basket ball...

"I get it Tuck!" Vazura said, trying to calm the boy.

Vazura thinks for a moment 'I want to ask that question, but I promised that this interview would be clean'

"Err, Tuck, do you have a girlfriend" Vazura asked.

_(Hey, the question I was GONNA ask was a lot worse)_

"EWW! No way!" Tuck said, making an adorable gagging face.

Vazura laughed a pit, then said, "Well, that's all the time we have, tune in next time when..."

"HEY!" Tuck said, "I remember what Brad said about you now!"

Tuck runs up, kicks Vazura in the shin, and runs off.

Vazura hops up and down on one foot, while saying "well, that's all the time we have -ow- tune in next time when I interview the Crust cousins"

The room fades out, and goes to black.

_------------------_

Extended special _(I said that the interview would be clean, but that's over)_

Jenny is walking past the dressing rooms, when she encounters Brad.

"Hey Jen, what's up?" Brad asked in a calm tone. He then notices a strange device in Jenny's hand (No, not THAT kind of device) "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, this?" Jenny said "It's a gift from Vaz, it's suppose to make me human for 48 hours, he still has not given me the code to start it"

"Wow, how did you ever get such an awesome gift?" Brad inquired.

Jenny blushed blue and said "I'd...rather not talk about it..."

Brad was about to press further, when a shirtless Vazura stuck his upper body out of his dressing room and shouted "Hey XJ! Party's not over till I say it is!" while shaking his fist.

"See you later Brad, I've got...things to do..." Jenny said. Then she shuttered, said "On my way, Vaz" and walked into the room with him. The door then closed.

Brad was flabbergasted. Just then bouncing sound came from inside the room.

"...Ok, that's not something I needed to think about" Brad said, simply walking away.

He made one last remark "This would probably shock me if I had not seen Vazura's art, now it's just weird."

_------------------_

_Hehe! Well, I sort of kept my word, the interview was clean at least._

_Great, now people will think I'm weird...which is entirely true, but still..._

_Please review, it makes me almost as happy as banging up Jenny did!_


End file.
